


Say You Won’t Let Go

by fallenpetals



Category: Carry On Series - Rainbow Rowell, Simon Snow & Related Fandoms
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-03-30
Updated: 2020-03-30
Packaged: 2021-03-01 01:07:16
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 722
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23396734
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/fallenpetals/pseuds/fallenpetals
Summary: “…I’m so in love with youAnd I hope you knowDarling your love is more than worth its weight in gold…”
Relationships: Tyrannus Basilton "Baz" Pitch/Simon Snow
Kudos: 7





	Say You Won’t Let Go

**Author's Note:**

> Based On: Say You Won’t Let Go by James Arthur.  
> Warnings: Drinking  
> Written Pre-Wayward Son. Mentions fanchildren (created via Penny’s Magic). Stella Pitch and Višnja Scone Pitch. Stella means Star in Latin, and Višnja means Sour Cherry in Croatian/Serbian.  
> Originally Posted: April 2017  
> 

Simon Snow can’t hold down his alcohol. 

One minute, he’s dancing in the kitchen with his boyfriend. The next? Simon’s in the bathroom, hunched over the toilet.

Baz sits with him, holding Simon’s messy hair back as the latter continues throwing up.

Baz is still tipsy, but somehow manages to keep his composure. When Simon finishes, the rosebud boy looks up at Baz with a sheepish grin.

“You okay, Snow?”  
“You should stay the night, Bazzy.”  
Baz shakes his head. “I told you that you should go to sleep, love. I have classes in the morning.”  
Baz heads home, leaving Simon in the care of their friend Penelope.

He thinks of all the years he’s been infatuated with the boy. How he tried so hard to keep it hidden, how scared he had been to say anything.

After everything, all Baz wants is to stay with Simon for the rest of their lives.

Years pass, and the two are living together yet again. With college out of the way, they have more time for themselves.

Baz is the first to wake. It’s not too early- just 7:20. Simon normally wakes up at 8:00.  
Baz quietly makes his way downstairs.

The other normally is the one who does the cooking, but Baz has been teaching himself how to make scones. He’s been wanting to surprise his husband with his favourite food.

Forty minutes or so later, and the scones are done.  
Baz sets them on the counter to cool off, and makes coffee.  
When he’s finished, he places everything on a tray and takes it upstairs.

Simon is sitting in the bed looking around confused, before he sees Baz walk in to the room.

“…What’s this?”  
Baz chuckles, placing the tray in Simon’s lap. “Good morning, love.” He places a kiss on his forehead, smiling.  
“You made me scones?” Simon’s face lights up in realisation.  
Baz simply grabs one before climbing back next to him.

It’s not long before Simon finishes gobbling up the breakfast. He turns to Baz with a bright smile.  
Baz rolls his eyes, blushing ever-so-slightly. (He’d be blushing more if he had his fill of blood last night.) “Crowley, Snow. Don’t look so happy. This doesn’t mean anything.”  
Simon chuckles. “I love you too, Baz.”

Baz smiles at him, before looking at the clock. “8:20, I should wake up Višnja and Stella.”  
“It’s my turn to take them to school, isn’t it?”  
“I’ve got it for today, Snow.”

Simon nods, and Baz goes downstairs to wake their kids. (The couple thanked Penelope and her magic thousands of times for making it possible.)

When Baz gets to the Normal school (Simon refused to let their kids go to Watford), he’s sure to wave them goodbye. 

On his way back to the house, his mind drifted to that night in the forest that changed everything.

Soon, it finds its way to the day when they decided to have children.

They were probably (definitely) drunk off their asses, but agreed on it regardless.

He makes it back to the house, and Simon is watching something on the telly.

Baz sits down next to him, and isn’t fazed when he’s pulled into a set of wings.

“I thought I spelled those hidden this morning.”  
Simon shrugs. “We’re alone, it doesn’t matter.”  
“I suppose.”

A while passes, before Baz turns to look him in the eye.

“Simon?”  
Simon blinks, Baz only ever uses his first name when he’s being serious.  
“Yeah?”  
Baz’s eyes dart to the left nervously, before he smiles softly. “Each time I look at you, you’ve gotten more beautiful.”

Simon blinks again, his face going a bright red. He can’t hold back the smile that over takes his face when he leans in to kiss Baz on the cheek. “That was sappy, Baz.”  
Baz rolls his eyes as his own smile gets bigger. “Yeah, I know.”

“Well, Basilton, I want to stay with you even when we’re super old and wrinkly.”  
“I’m going to love you until my lungs give out.”  
“I’m going to love you even when we’re ghosts.”  
Baz blinks. “Wait, really?”  
Simon chuckles softly, leaning in to place a kiss just below the others mouth. “Do I win?”  
Baz simply sighs, before smiling and kissing the others forehead. “Only because I’m letting you.”  
“Fair enough.”


End file.
